YAAARRRRRR ?
by SK's-DUO
Summary: Extra Ordinary love means Extra ordinary Anger for any fault. but sometimes it's not completely wrong in some situations.. It's all abt Fault, Anger and Friendship between duo.. Read n Enjoy!


_**This is a Thank You Story for all my Readers . I m Thankful to U all for ur precious Love and concern. Abt Strangers, I have a story line abt it but I don't want to continue it bcz I have one more idea related to Duo Story. I want to work on it. but Time matter's a lot.. but For Now I wrote this story on an ordinary topic.. hope u enjoy it..**_

 **YAAARRRRR** **?**

 _Silence was prevailing in whole room.. where one Person was getting ready to go outside while standing infront of dressing table and setting his shirt collar.. where another person was lying on bed, half cover with quilt..while his Arm was covered with white bandaged.. and his body having so many marks of cuts and injuries.. Where Doctor was busy in his check up, like checking Bp and plus rate and injuries extra.. but Patients eyes were totally fixed towards the Person who was standing in front Dressing table and totally involved in himself.. Doctor looks towards his Patient, whose attention was totally somewhere else.._

Doctor: Well Mister Daya.. (Person lying on bed, looks at him) apki Injures kafi heal hui han.. Lakien pher bhi kafi care ki zarorat hai.. khas kar movement mein kafi khyal rakhna hai ap ko.. Dawa time par lani hai..(writing something on paper) main apki medicines mein aik aur tablet barha raha hoon..(looks at him again) and plz no jaldbazi..

 _Daya nodded quietly.. Where Doctor looks towards Nurse, present there and starts instructing her.. Daya looks towards his brother with totally sad eyes, who was still standing infront dressing table and getting ready for bureau..Obviously, he was hearing everything what Doctor was saying but was not paying any attention by his gesture.. Daya was still observing his brother with same sad face when his attention again turns towards his doctor.. who again called him as.._

Doctor: okay Mister Daya.. u take care of urself.. See u soon… (he smiles and just left after giving a glance to Abhijeet, who just looks at him back)…

Nurse: Sir (Daya looks at her) main apka liya yah new medicines laa kar ati hoon..

 _Saying so she left the room.. where Abhijeet after checking his clock, was abt to left the room too.. but stops there with the call of his younger but injured brother.._

Daya: Boss plz.. (Abhijeet stops there and turns his face towards him) baat tu suno..

Abhijeet ( _in his complete angry young man avatar):_ kye hai.. (again looking forward) jaldi bolo.. muja bureau ka liya late ho raha hai..

Daya (apology tone): Apna bhai ko iss haal mein chor kar Tum bureau jayo ga..?

 _Abhijeet really gives him back a burning glance.. which was enough to boil up his brother all expectations.. Daya moves his gaze away and moves his eyes downward.._

Daya (sad tone): Yaar kab tak asa behave karta raho gay mera saath.. do din ho gaya han muja aya hua.. par tum na aik bar bhi meri aurh nazer barh ka nai Dhaka.. (again looks at Abhijeet, who was looking somewhere else now, Daya added in pleading tone) Yaar Plz ho gai na galti..Mahf kar do na abi.. Main kitna dino bad aya hoon.. Aur meri halat tu dhako.. kye tuma mera par zara bhi Daya nai aye rahi kye..?

Abhijeet (just looks at him): Ho gaya..? yah kuch aur bhi kahna hai..?

Daya (his face looks totally dull): nai.. (low tone) jab meri ksi baat ka tum par koi asar nai hota tu kye fyada kuch bhi aur kahna ka..

 _He just finishes his words and on the same moment his brother march out from the house.. Daya looks towards the door of his room and really feels like to cry…he turns his gaze towards room window.._

Daya: nai kara ga mahf..janta hoon..Pata nai room mein bhi kasa aye jata hai.. wo bhi shaid Nurse ka kahna par.. _And with really sad face he closes his eyes..here Nurse came back with Daya's medicines and after coming into his room she just gave him, his medicines.. And Daya slept there within no time…_

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Abhijeet entering inside the Bureau, while talking on his phone with his informer.. he was looking angry.. All looks at him with shock.. where ACP shook his head in disappointed and comes out from his cabin after seeing Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet (on phone): Aik kam tum sa teak taran sa nai hota aur kye kahon tum sa.. aik Banda pa nazer rakhna ko kaha tha.. wo bhi nikal gaya tumara hathon sa.. khabri kis kam ka ho tum..? (After a second) haan haan malom hai.. tumara bahana. .. _and he cuts the call, looking very angry.._

ACP: kye baat hai Abhijeet.. kis par itna gusa ho raha ho subha subha ?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Sir wo Raghu nikal gaya mera khabri ki nazer sa..

ACP: lakien kasa.. wo tu pechla 5 roz sa nazer rakha hua tha uss par.. pher kasa hua yah sab..?

Abhijeet (angry): wohi tu sir.. aik kam nai hota inn sa teak sa.. peecha karta karta aik single ki waja sa wo aga nikal gaya aur mera khabri, usa Red Signal ki waja sa wahen rukna para…aga bht traffic thi. (looking more angry) damn it…

ACP (looks towards all and then to Abhijeet): tu kye ho gaya Abhijeet.. iss main uski kye galti hai.. ho jata hai kabhi kabhi.. ab single tor ka tu nai jaa sakta tha na wo uska peecha.. (Still Abhijeet looking angry) uski galti nai hai aur tum na uss bechara pa itna gusa kar diya.. humesha kitna kam ata hai wo humara.. sab sa hosiyar khabri hai wo tumara…(Abhijeet just ignores his glance) tuma kye sach mein yah sara gusa apna khabri par hi hai..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Sir main kssi ka gusa ksi par nai uttarta.. (he found his tone little harsh still, so added after controlling over his anger) aur app ko malom hai yah baat acha sa..

ACP: acha teak hai.. choro yah sab aur muja yah batyo tum Bureau kyun aya ho..?

Abhijeet (confusingly): Kyun aya hoon Matlab..? Job karta hon mein yahen Sir..kaam karta hoon iss liya aya hoon..

ACP: Oho Abhijeet bas karo.. (Abhijeet moving his gaze on other side) tuma bhi malom hai main kye kah raha hon..(tough tone) Daya ko akala chor kar aye gaya ho tum yahen.. Kyun..

Abhijeet (starts checking files on his table): Nurse hai uska liya wahen..Mera kye kaam hai wahen..

ACP (shocked): Abhijeet.. yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum.. Daya kitna injured hai..

Abhijeet (looks at him while saying in tough tone): Zinda tu hai.. (All looks at him in shock)..

ACP (now became angry): What..? (Abhijeet starts looking downward) kye bakwas kar raha ho.. (Calms down a bit) dhako main manta hoon tum uss sa gusa ho.. lakein ab itni narazgi bhi achi nai.. wo injured hai usay tumari zarorat hai.. main tu heran hoon tum aye kasa gaya usa asi halat mein chor kar..

Abhijeet (looks at him): Sir plz sir.. App asa kah sakta hain.. kyun ka.. (And he stops there, while seeing ACP eyes downward) choriya sir.. muja aik kaam sa jana hai.. main thori dar mein ata hoon…

 _He said so and moves towards outside.. while ACP still looking towards Abhijeet with sad face.._

ACP: Malom hai Abhijeet tum kye kahna chata ho.. mujh par tu tum apna gusa nikal nai sakta.. iss liya chup kar gaya… warna shikayat tuma mujsa bhi bht hai..(taking sigh) buht gusa hai.. Najana Daya kasa manya ga issay ab..

 **FLASH BACK:**

Daya: Sir plz sir.. ap meri baat maan jiya .. sir plz.. main buht hope laa kar aya hoon apka pas..

 _Daya standing in ACP cabin and insisting a lot.. where ACP was looking in difficult situation.._

ACP: Daya.. yah kye ajeeb Zid laa kar ka beth gaya ho tum.. Abhijeet ko iss Mission ka liya head quarter nai kud select kiya hai.. aur ab sa nahin kafi months pehla sa yah decided tha ka Mumbai CID sa Abhijeet he jaya ga iss mission ka liya.. pher ab achanak sa tum aye kar ka kah raha ho ka Main Abhijeet ko nai tuma bej don iss Mission par.. usay rok loon koi bhi bahana kar ka.. this is not Possible at the last moment Daya.. Smjho..

Daya (still insisting): Sir Plz.. muja kafi time sa threating calls aye rahi hain usay laa kar.. yah Mission buht khatarnak hai main usay nai jana da sakta.. aur wo bhi tab jab muja dhamki bari calls aye rahi hain.. (Pleading) Sir kye ho jaya ga ager usski Jaga main chala jayon ga tu.. kye apko mujh par barosa nai hai..?

ACP : kasi baten kar raha ho tum Daya..? asi baat nai hai.. Par

Daya: sir plz.. Usa kahon ga tu wo mana ga nai.. bola ga har mission he khatarnak hota hai.. wo mera dar ko nai smjha ga.. aur un calls ko tu bilkul he ignore kar daga sir.. ap janta hain usay.. lakien main asa nai kar skata.. Sir Plz maine aj tak ap sa asa karna ko nai bola.. lakien ajj.. app mera dar ko smaj sakta hain..

ACP (giving up): lakien main uss saa kye kahon ga..

Daya: sir kuch bhi kah dijiya gaa… yahi ka Mission fil hal cancel ho gaya hai.. Reasons pocha tu bol dijiya ga ka abi kuch batya nai HQ naa..

ACP: aur tum kye kah kar jayo ga usay….

Daya: Sir mera Dost ki shadi ka btaya tha maine usay Panwal mein.. Wasa tu wo shadi next month hai.. Par usay dates ka malom nai tu main usay yah kah kar chala jayon ka abi shadi hai.. bas.. kam sa kam asa 2 din tu kat he jayen ga…

ACP: aur uska bad..?

Daya (low tone): Sir malom tu usay hona he hai.. lakien mera jana ka bad hoga tu wo kuch kar nai paya ga.. haan naraz bht hoga lakien main mana longa usay wapis ana ka bad… Ager (really in low tone) Zinda loot paya tu…

 _ACP looks at him for few seconds, and then stood up and comes towards him…_

ACP (placing his hand over Daya's shoulder): Daya (Daya looks at him) mera liya mera dono Beta he ahem hain.. dono ki jaan he muja bht pyari hai.. tum dono mein sa ksi ko bhi, kabhi bhi kssi dangerous mission par bejhta hua mera dil darta hai.. Malom nai tumari baat maan kar main sahi kar raha hoon yah galat… lakien itna zaror malom hai ka mera (pressing his hand) beta sahi salamat lootay ga mera pas wapis..

 _ACP smiles and Daya assured him with his eyes…_

Daya: thank you Sir..

ACP: naraz bht hoga wo tum sa.. aur mujsa bhi…

Daya: Plz sir thora sah lijiya ga.. wasa tu kuch bola ga nai apsa.. lakien gusa mein rahay ga har waqt.. hoga tu mujsa gusa.. par main mana longa usay… _and he smiles…_

 _After two days, Daya left by telling his brother that he is going for his Friend marriage at Panwal.. First he cancelled his decision for attending marriage..but on his friend insist he is going at last moment. Soon Abhijeet getting worried for his brother.. When he dials his brother number to ask that did he reached at his friend place safely or not.. but he found Daya's number powered Off… whole Day passes same way.. he told abt it to ACP.. who really want to tell Abhijeet abt the reality but before that Abhijeet got Daya's friend number who told him that Daya reaches safely there As per Daya's plan.. but his mobile breaks down after falling on floor and now he is very busy in wedding preparations so could not talk to him…_

 _Two Days passes somehow, Daya's friend was making so many escuses as Daya told him. But Abhijeet was really not satisfied with all this.. At third Day when Daya did not came back..without calling to his friend, Abhijeet just decided to go there by his ownself and checks all.._

Abhijeet (in tension): sir main kud jaa raha hon wahen.. najana kye problem hai.. 2 din ho gaya par Daya na mujsa baat nai ki.. wo teak nai hai.. warna asa aj tak nai hua ka wo mujsa baat na kara.. aur wo uska dost najana kye kye bahana bana raha hai.. smjh raha hai ka main kuch smaj nai raha..

ACP: Abhijeet dako.. call aye jaya gi Daya ki.. tuma jana ki zarorat nai..ho sakta haina ka wo shadi mein bht busy ho..

Abhijeet: nai sir.. Plz. Main.. main asa nai ruk skata.. main tu heran hon ap asa kasa rok sakta hain muja ..? do din sa Daya ka kuch pata nai hai..ap ko tension nai ho rahi kye sir..?

ACP (thinking): lagta hai ab Abhijeet nai rukna wala.. wasa bhi main kab tak uss sa chupa sakta hoon.. muja usay batana he hoga..warna wo Daya ko dondna nikal para ga Panwal.. (he looks towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet looks at him) Daya.. wo.. wo Panwal nai gaya..

Abhijeet (shocked): kye…? yah kye kah raha hain app sir..? (in hurry) Panwal nai gaya tu kahan gaya hai..? (in so much tension) sir boliya naa… kahan hai Daya..?

ACP (in tension): dako.. Abhijeet.. meri baat aram sa suno.. dhako..Daya.. darasal wo

Abhijeet: Sir ap kyun meri tension ko barha raha hain.. batiya na Daya kahan gaya hai..?

ACP (in low tone): wo apna ksi dost ki shadi mein nai gaya hai.. uska dost bhi jo sab bol raha hai..wo usi kahna par kar raha hai.. Daya darasal uss mission ka liya gaya hai Abhijeet .. jis ka liya tuma jana tha… (Abhijeet looking stunned) haan Abhijeet… wo mission cancel nai hua tha.. maine tum sa jhoot kaha tha.. tuma rokna ka liya..

Abhijeet (shocking tone): lakien.. lakien kyun Sir..?

 _ACP took a deep breath and then told him whole story.. Now, Abhijeet became angry…_

Abhijeet: Kasa kar sakta hain app yah sir..? mujsa jhoot kaha ka HQ naa mission cancel kar diya hai.. ?HQ main bol diya ka main bemar hoon.. mission par nai jaa sakta.. meri jaga ap Daya ko bej raha hain.. Daya na mujsa jhoot kaha ka wo dost ki shadi mein jaa raha hai.. mera samna jhooti tyari tak ki uss naa.. itna sab kiya app logon na sab uss bewakoof ka kahna par.. (ACP head down) Meri jaan important hai tu uski nai?

ACP: Dako Abhijeet asa nai hai.. lakien Daya.. uss na bht insist

Abhijeet (Angry): aur app maan gaya.. sir app janta hain yah mission kitna dangerous hai.. (he sat down on chair with really worried face) main.. main pagal yahen apna bhai ka lootna ka intazar kar raha hon uski dost ki shadi par sa.. aur yahen.. yahen yahi nai pata ka.. wo zinda bhi.. loota ga.. ya… ya.. nai.. (and he holds his head with his hand, ACP looks at him with ashamed expressions and then moves forward and touches Abhijeet's shoulder.. who instantly stood up) Plz Sir.. Plz.. (stop him) rahna dijiya.. ab.. (angry) ab kye fayda.. ? jo.. jo hona tha wo tu ho gaya.. ager usay kuch hua naa tu main.. main mahf nai kar payon ga sir.. ( ACP shocked) nai kar payon gaa… _saying so he left the bureau bcz he knws well that if he stays there he won't control over his anger in front of ACP…_

 _Days starts passing, and day by day Abhijeet anger was too rising.. he did not asked at once abt Daya from ACP…when he is coming back or anything abt him. Everyone can understand the hidden pain, concern and care warped in the cover of that anger..but at the passage of each day that Pain was making Abhijeet more and more angry.. he stops talking with ACP other than official work.. Now, ACP was looking worried for Abhijeet's health.. but can't say anything to him.. bcz he knows saying anything to Abhijeet. it's totally useless and especially when he is in anger._

 _Whole Month passes and at one day, Abhijeet was present in ACP cabin.. he was just there for ACP sign on one File.. after taking ACP sign he was just checking that file.. when ACP phone starts ringing who attends the call and screams badly after few seconds.._

ACP (stood up from his seat with shock): kye..? wo.. wo.. kasa

 _Abhijeet eyes were just fixed on ACP… who ends the call after a minute and looks at Abhijeet with worried expressions.. who just asked straightly…_

Abhijeet: Wo Zinda tu haina… Sir…?

 _ACP somehow controls over his emotions..and then just nodded his head in yes.._

ACP: Daya.. he falls down from the cliff.. (Abhijeet was just starring him with blank expressions, which was making ACP really confused) kafi.. kafi chout ayi hai usay.. Par wo.. wo teak hai.. abi.. abi wahen camp mein rakhen ga usay.. uski left leg mein facture hai .. aik week tak wahen rakhen ga usay aur pher yahen bej danga…abi usko bejna possible nai. (Abhijeet just nodded after hearing everything and then left the cabin without giving back any emotional response to ACP, which was really shocking for ACP)…

 _After a week.. Daya shifted in city hospital of Mumbai.. ACP informed Abhijeet abt it, who was with team on Spot.. he just went there to vist Daya with his team.. but stays there just like a normal visitor.. Daya was much better now.. but his injuries and different kinds of cuts and marks on his face and body was not allowing him to move much or he can do his routines work.. Daya really tries to talk with Abhijeet but just bcz of his cold behavior he really failed.. Abhijeet left with team which really shocked them both..Daya and ACP.. Daya really don't want to stay at hospital.. he don't want to miss a micro second.. just want to met with his brother who was really angry with his younger brother.. ACP agrees with Daya once again and after seeing Abhijeet such cold and careless behavior and reaction. he sent Nurse with Daya at home…_

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

 _At Evening, Abhijeet came back at home.. Daya was waiting for him..he did not takes anything in lunch.. nurse insists to him so many times but Daya totally denies.. Now Abhijeet came back at home.. so Nurse left the home after informing Abhijeet as.._

Nurse: sir.. Daya sir na abi tak lunch nahin kiya.. sirf aik glass juice pee kar dawa li hai aur injection bhi.. unka kuch kahna zarori hai.. wo bht weak hain abi aur dawa ki dose bhi kafi heavy hai.. par meri tu aik nai sun raha.. ap dhak lijiya… _Saying so she left for her home.._

 _Daya hears all this from his room.. he starts waiting for Abhijeet.. who just silently enters inside his room, Daya closes his eyes instantly like he is sleeping.. Abhijeet found him sleeping, he just gave him a look and turns to move out from his room but stops there at door step and again looks towards his brother.. his wounds and injuries really pinches his heart badly.. he comes close to him leaving his all anger aside.. starring his face and injuries for few seconds..he bends down towards Daya and touches his forehead and then remembers his own words…_

" _Agar usay kuch hua na tu main mahf nai kar payon ga Sir…"_

 _Tear escaped from Abhijeet's eye.. who instantly closes his eyes tightly to control his emotions.. still his hand was over Daya's forehead.. who now opens his eyes slowly and looks at his brother and found him in so much pain with closed eyes.. The Pain which he was bearing till now was clearly visible on his face now.. Daya really felt bad and feel himself responsible for his brother such condition._

Daya (slow tone): Abhi…?

 _Abhijeet opens his eyes instantly and found Daya with open eyes and starring him with apology look..he instantly moves back his hand from his forehead and stands up in order to move out from the room.. Hiding his face from Daya.. he turns to go but Daya voice stops him.._

Daya (Same slow and sad tone): I m sorry Abhi.. Plz yaar

 _He tries to hold Abhijeet hand, but he felt great pain in his hand.. he screams badly.._

Daya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..hhhhhh

Abhijeet (instantly turns towards him with ): Daya…Sambal ka. _Daya looks at him, eyes of both met with each other eyes and Abhijeet again controls his emotions well and turns to go out after seeing Daya's hand at his position…_

Daya (instantly, before Abhijeet could go): jab itni parwah karta ho meri tu parwah na hona ka dikawa kyun karta ho.. (Abhijeet does not turns towards him) jab muja takleef mein nai dhak sakta tu nazren kyun churata ho mujsa.. kyun yah jatata ho ka tuma koi fark nai parta meri takleef sa..

Abhijeet (without looking at him back): kyun ka muja koi fark nai parta..

Daya (shocked): Abhi..? look at me.. ( painful but little angry tone) I said just look at me. tum yah baat meri ankhon mein dhak kar bhi tu kah sakta hona..?

Abhijeet (just turns towards him and looks into his eyes): teak suna tum na.. muja koi fark nai parta.. (Daya was totally shock) aur come on yah tricks (Pointing towards his hand) khel kar muja mutasir karna ki koshish mat karo..

 _And he went outside from the room.. Now, Daya was angry on Abhijeet words.. he shouts…_

Daya: Main koi tricks nahin khel raha.. suna tum na.. (Abhijeet was hearing all this from his room) Dard ho raha hai muja..(hurt tone) haan ab yah alag baat hai ka tuma mera dard sa koi takleef nai hoti.. .. (Controlling over his tears and teary tone) tuma.. tuma yah sab ab Ticks lagta hai.. kab sa tuma manana ki koshish kar raha hon.. iss halat mein bhi.. socha tha meri takleef dhak kar he sara gusa bhol jayo ga tum.. lakien tum.. tuma tu sirf apni pari hai.. (Abhijeet who was changing his shirt, while hearing all this really coming in anger) tuma kye fark parta hai.. ka sara din main kasa raha yahen.. kuch khaya bhi yah nahin.. hil tak nai paa raha.. wo nurse jisa ACP sir na bej diya mera liya.. wo mera teak sa khyal rak bhi paa rahi hai yah nahin..? kitni takleef sa maine kapra tak change kiya.. koi tha nai.. Washroom tak jana ka liya kitni problem ho rahi hai muja.. par tuma.. tuma koi parwah nai.. Aik wo Abhijeet tha jisa mera hathon mein aik kharoch bhi dikh jati thi tu apna khana peena tak bhol jata tha.. aur aik yah Abhijeet hai jisa koi parwah nai meri.. Asa kye kiya hai maine.. ? (and then he realized what he just said) haan mana galti ki hai. Par mahfi bhi tu mang he raha hon naa.. Par nai tuma tu kuch sunana he nai.. sirf takleef dani hai muja.. aur takleef.. dikh he nai raha tuma ka pehla he kitni takleef mein hon main.. tuma tu sirf apni takleef dikh rahi hai.. tum tu.. (And his mouth totally shuts after seeing Abhijeet standing at door step, burning with anger)…

Abhijeet (Enters inside the room with harsh tone): Haan haan bolo.. Aur bakwas kar lo jo karni hai.. Ruk kyun gaya.. ?(Daya's face was totally dull and looking colorless) bolo.. Apni takleefon ka qisa sunayo muja.. batyo kitni takleef sahi cliff sa girna ka bad sa.. kitni hadiyan tootien.. kasa kasa raha.. aur ab kitni takleef ho rahi hai.. Washroom jana mein.. change karna mein.. Sab.. bolo.. (he stops for few seconds and then added in anger) bas apni takleef.. apni problems aur kah muja raha hai ka muja sirf apni takleef dikti hai.. Wah.. (Daya looks at him with corner of his eyes) Sahi.. sahi hai.. aur kyun na dikha.. jab ksi dosra ko apki parwah na hona tu kud hi apni aur apni takleefon ki parwah karni chiya hai.. aur yahi main kar raha hon tu itni takleef kis baat ki ho rahi hai tuma..? haan..? ab bolo.. moun latka ka kyun lata ho..? (Daya was totally quite, giving Abhijeet time to expel out all his anger at least once) Main kye tumari Sawa ka liya hon bas tumara sath..? haan..? jab tumari life sa koi naata nai mera tu apni Sawa ka liya bhi ksi Permanent servent ko rakh lo tum…jab apna Suwarth ho tu yaad ati hai Abhijeet ki.. baki Abhijeet kye hai..? (Pointing finger towards Daya in anger) Suwarthi hai tu Daya.. buht Suwarthi…

Daya (looks at him in shock): Abhi..? tum.. tum asa smajhta ho..?

Abhijeet (Still angry): haan asa he smjhta hon main.. (Daya totally shocked) tu aur kye smajhon tumara iss act sa.. jhoot.. jhoot bola tum na mujsa Daya.. sirf jhoot nai pori planning ki.. muja bewakoof banaya ACP sir ka sath mil kar.. (Daya again starts looking downward) infect una apna sath milaya tum na.. aur wo bhi maan gaya.. do roz.. pora do roz tak bewakoof banata raha tumara wo dost muja.. jisa tum sikha parha kar gaya tha.. malom hai kye kye chal raha tha mera demag mein un do dino mein..? (angry and tense tone) Daya mujsa baat kyun nai kar raha.. kahan hai.. kis haal mein hai.. uska dost jhoot bol raha hai asa muja lag raha hai yah yahi sach hai..? ager sach hai sab tu Daya ko aik bar tu baat karni chiya na mujsa..? (angry) ACP sir sab dhakta raha par batya nai kuch.. pher akhir jab mein kud panwal ka liya nikalna laga tab bola woh.. (he took a sigh) yah Pora aik mahiyna (month) maine kis takleef aur pershani mein guzara hai tuma Andaza bhi hai Daya.. (Daya looks at him with Ashamed eyes) soch sakta ho kasa raha hon mein..? itna dangerous mission, last moment par nikal gaya tum.. Pora month aik taran sa training di gayi thi huma uss jungle ka bara mein aur bht si cheezon ka bara mein.. kasa karna hai.. kye karna hai.. tuma kuch bhi malom nai tha.. sab sa jhoot bol kar. Meri bemari ka bahana bana kar tum chala gaya.. Last moment par HQ ka pas bhi koi option na rahay.. una bhi tuma lana para.. Meri jaan jaa sakti thi tu kye tumari jaan ki koi keemat nai hai bewakoof… Aik aik pal kis azeeyat mein guzara hai maine…malom hai tuma? Ehsass bhi hai.. Ager tuma kuch ho gaya tu..? (painful tone) Shaid Apni Mout ka liya maine tuma bej diya..sirf yahi khyal meri jaan nai chorta tha din raat. iss bat ka kye ehsass hota hai ..dard hota hai. smaj sakta ho tum..?

Daya: Abhi asa nai

Abhijeet (Shouts): shut up.. (Daya quite and afraid too) just shut up.. moun mat kholna mera samna ab.. jo karna tha so kar liya.. jab kuch bolna tha tab bola nai tu ab bhi mat bolna kuch… _and he starts looking outside the window in anger.._

Daya: teak hai.. nai bolon ga.. do saza muja.. jitni sazza dani hai da do.. maine tu Miss he nai naa kiya tuma itna time.. buht maaza mein raha hon..

 _but before Daya can say anything more.. Abhijeet left the room which really shocked and hurt Daya more.. After Almost 15 mins Abhijeet came back with food tray and just places at one side of Daya's bed.._

Abhijeet (tough tone): Khanan hai tu kah lo.. mujsa apna nakhra utthwana ki umeed mat rakhna.. _And with same cold attitude he left the room and went into his own room.. he was really looking in anger and in pain too after remembering all those moments which he spend without Daya.. but with the continues fear of loosing his brother.. he was just sitting on his rocking chair present in front of Open window of his room.. Cool Wind was touching his face and he feel more cold on his face.. bcz of cold tears present on his face.. with same way he slept there.. At mid night he feel trust and open his eyes slowly.. which realized him that he was sleeping there only.. he touches his face and found few tears drops still present on his face.._

Abhijeet (thinks): Aik baat tu sach bolta hai Daya.. main sach mein.. (angry on himself) Zalim ho gaya hoon..itna gusa ho gaya hoon ka uski takleef aur zarorat bhi muja dikahie nai dati.. (he takes few sips of water, now his anger was bit low) ..

 _he stood up and went to check Daya.. his room door was still open like he left.. he can see Daya sleeping face from outside.. he slowly went inside and found Food tray as it is.. he feels more angry on Daya bcz of not taking food. he sat down on his bed with same angry but tense face.. he was tense abt the whole situation.. this situation was not allowing him to show his anger.. he was now tense abt Daya.. who slept without taking lunch and having dinner as well.. he looks at his face and found it totally dull and pale.. he took a deep breath and slowly shakes Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya.. ? Daya..? (shakes him again) uttho Daya kuch kah lo.. Daya..? (but no response from Daya, which make him worried) Daya..? (calls him loudly) Daya..? ankhen kholo..? yah Ankhen kyun nai khol raha..? (more tense) Daya.. (patting his face) Daya ankhen khol yaar.. (but Daya was not in his senses) Daya.. plz..

 _Abhijeet instantly went into his own room and after taking his mobile in his hands.. calls the doctor urgently with so much request.. his eyes falls on room clock.. it was 3:00 am of mid night.. he again rushes towards Daya.. and now after sprinking some water drops over Daya he tries to wake him up with a lot of tension and fear.._

Abhijeet (Wet tone): Daya.. plz yaar Anken khol..dhak asa.. asa naa kar.. galti ho gayi mujsa yaar.. (really tense) hey bagwaan.. kye ho gaya hai Daya ko.. kahen khali pat sa Dawa ka galat reaction tu nai ho gaya..? main.. main kye karon ab.. Doctor.. wo.. kab aya ga.. _and he again dials doctor number in tension.. who assured him that he is on the way..._

 _After sometime doctors came there but after checking Daya.. he advised Abhijeet to shift Daya to the hospital immediately.. Abhijeet was looking so much in tension that he was not understanding anyting.. After seeing Abhijeet still present at his place.. Doctor himself calls Ambulance and shifted Daya to the hospital.. here on Doctor insist Abhijeet somehow calls ACP and informed him abt Daya.. who came there along with Sachin and Freddy.. looking angry on Abhijeet..._

ACP: kasa hai Daya ab..?

Abhijeet (low and tense tone): malom nai sir.. ab..abi doctor check up kar raha hain..

Freddy: lakien yah sab hua kasa..? Asa tu Daya sir teak tha..pher achank sa wo behosh kyun ho gaya sir..?

Abhijeet: kuch khaya peeya nai tha uss na Freddy.. naa he lunch kiya aur na he dinner..

 _Abhijeet was looking in so much tension.. now feeling guilty.._

ACP: ab utar gaya sara gusa yah abi bhi tend nai pari tuma..? (Abhijeet looks at him with teary eyes) socha tha gusa hoga lakin gusa utar jaya ga tumara asa haal mein dhak kar usay.. par kye.. kye kiya tum na.. tum tu asa gusa uttarna pa uttar aya jasa uska Zinda lootna sa masla hai tuma..

Freddy (Shock): Sir...

 _ACP realized what he is saying in anger.. he just stops there and starts looking on other side in anger.. where Abhijeet just moves on other side and sat on bench silently.. he was just angry on himself.._

Abhijeet: teak hi tu kah raha hain ACP sir.. kye galat kaha uno na..? asa hi tu kiya hai maine uska sath...? itni takleef mein usay akala chor diya.. yah nai socha ka do din ka gusa par shikwa kud sa sari umar ka rah jaya ga.. kye mahf kar payon ga kud ko bad mein..? kuch nai socha maine tu.. chor diya usa marna ka liya.. (tears falls down from his eyes) janta hoon ka nai khaya ga wo khana jab tak wo muja mana nai laga.. pher bhi.. aik bar nai socha maine.. uska bara mein.. aik bar.. ( _and he presses his eyes with his fingers in order to stop his tears.. when he feel a hand over his shoulder.. he looks behind and found Sachin present there..)_

Sachin: Daya sir teak hain sir.. kuch naa khana peena ki waja sa wo behosh ho gaya.. par ab wo teak hain.. (Abhijeet really felt relax, tears again appears in his eyes, but he instantly hide his eyes from Sachin) ACP Sir aur Freddy gaya hain room mein.. App bhi chaliya..

 _Abhijeet just nodded and went towards Daya's room but from outside they can hear ACP sir or says A Father scold.._

ACP (to Daya): Demag kharab hai tumara.. haalat dhako apni aur khana peena chor ka betha ho.. ager kuch ho jata tu abi..? Aik dosra ka siwa ksi ki fikar hai tum dono ko yah nai..?

 _Daya was listening all this with down eyes.. Abhijeet enters inside the room.. Duo looks at each other but remains totally silent.. ACP looks towards both.._

ACP (looks at Abhijeet): Gher nai jaya ga ab Daya.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) yahin rahay ga Hospital mein. (looks at Daya now) aur tum.. bas bht kar li tum na Apni manmani.. main asa zaleel nai ho sakta.. (looks at Freddy) Freddy fil hal tum yahin raho.. sham mein, Purvi ya Sachin mein sa koi aye jaya ga..

 _And he turns to go but Abhijeet immediately stops him.._

Abhijeet: Sir plz sir.. main.. main (looking downward) main hoon Daya.. Daya ka pas.. ap baki.. baki sab ko mat.. Pershan kariya..

ACP (Angry tease): Acha..? (taunting) Are u Sure now..?

 _Abhijeet really looking embarrassed on his act.. still looking downward.._

Abhijeet: sir.. I.. m.. m Sorry sir..

 _ACP looks at him for few seconds and then looks towards Daya.. who was saying Sorry too by his down eyes.._

ACP (again looks at Abhijeet): teak hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) lakien jab tak Daya pori taran sa teak nai ho jata wo yahin rahay ga hospital mein..

 _Abhijeet nodded. Still his head was down.. ACP looks towards Sachin and Freddy.._

ACP (straight tone): Chalu.. _and three of them left.._

 _Now, Duo looks towards each other.._

Daya (Started first in low tone): wo.. I.. m.. Sorry.. (Abhijeet looks at him) main gusa mein tha tu.. tu nai khaya khana.. tuma.. tuma malom hai. ka.. main.. gusa mein.. (and he stops there while looking at Abhijeet, and then continues after few seconds of silence) Maine yah sab.. jaan kar nai kiya Abhi.. tuma dant para..Sir sa.. asa koi irada tha nai.. mera..

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): nai.. (looking embarrassed) main.. Muja malom tha ka asa tum khana ko chuyo ga bhi nai.. pher bhi gusa mein.. (Daya looks at him, Abhijeet head was down) Par main itna gusa tha ka.. (looks at Daya) Par tum tu.. tum tu gusa bhi nai hona data..

Daya (smiles a bit): malom hai jab wahen par itni unchie sa gira tu laga nai bechon ga main.. (Abhijeet looks at him in fear, Daya was looking in air and telling this in serious tone) per jab hosh aya tu smaj gaya ka Bagwaan na yah sab kyun kiya hai.. (looks at Abhijeet who was just starring him) Warna tuma gusa kahan kum hona wala tha.. (forwarding his hand towards Abhijeet) buht dar gaya tha na tum...?

 _Abhijeet just looks at him and then towards his hand and without losing a second he holds that hand and just hugs his brother tightly.._

Abhijeet (afraid tone): buht zyada.. _Daya can feel his brother fear in that tight hug.. he too hugs him tightly without caring abt the pain which he was feeling due to his injuries bcz of that tight hug.. still he was feeling great sooth.. which he was missing a lot..._

Daya: maine tuma bht miss kiya.. (Abhijeet was still silent) I m.. Sorry Abhi.. plz muja mahf kar do yaar.. aga sa kabhi asa nai karon ga..

 _Abhijeet separate him from that hug and just kissed him on his forehead. he cupped his face into his both hands.._

Abhijeet (Wet eyes and tone): kyun kiya tu na asa.. mera.. mera bara mein aik bar .. aik bar nai socha.. itna dar gaya tha tun tu.. muja bol data.. main nai jata yaar.. _tears falls down from his eyes and he instantly hides his brother in his arms once again.._ buht dar gaya tha main.. ager tuja kuch.. kuch ho jata tu main kasa jeeta..?

Daya (sadly): Abhi.. main janta hon maine asa kar ka bht choot ponchie hai tuma.. yaar main sach mein bht dar gaya tha.. kitna bar chaha tuma sab batana.. par tum na suni he kab meri.. (complaining tone) sirf gusa he dhikata aya ho.. baat tak nai ki mujsa.. Haan kiya galat meina.. Par kyun.. tuma tu jasa malom he nahin.. (added in hurt tone) Suwarthi hoon mein.. bhut suwarthi.. sahi kaha tum na.. (Abhijeet looks at him with wet eyes) main.. main janta tha ka yah mission kitna khatarnak hai.. aur pher wo dhamki bara phone calls.. main..bht dar gaya tha yaar.. tuma kuch ho jata tu main kasa jeeta..? nai jee sakta tha uss dard ka sath, uss takleef ka sath.. bas uss dard aur takleef sa kud ko bechana ka liya yah kiya maine.. (Abhijeet still looking towards his pal with pain) nai socha ka ager yahi dard aur takleef tumara hisa mein aya tu tumara kye hoga.. Par hum dono main sa ksi aik ko tu iss takleef sa guzarna parta naa ager asa kuch hota tu… (tears starts falling down from his eyes) tu bas main na kud ko uss dard aur takleef sa bechana ka socha Abhijeet… malom hai galat hai.. Par bas mein Suwarthi hoon iss mamla mein.. tuma nai dhak sakta main kssi takleef mein.. nai dhak sakta.. (And burst out into tears)…tumara bagar jeena ka soch bhi nai sakta.. tum kasa jeeyo ka mera bina yah nai socha maine.. sirf apna bara mein socha... _Abhijeet hugs him with tears and starts consoling his brother while patting on his back continually.._

Abhijeet: I m sorry meri jaan.. main bht gusa ho gaya tha.. bht dar gaya tha.. jasa tun muja khona ka soch nai sakta.. wasa he asa kuch sochta meri rooh kanp jati hai.. tun tu janta haina tu mera liya kye hai.. (seprated him from that hugs and looks at his face) aur tun itna bara kam karna chal par tha pagal...

Daya (childish): I m sorry...

 _Abhijeet smiles on his cuteness and hugs his brother after kissing on his forehead once again..._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Thanks for reading.. hope u enjoyed it ! Don't forget to Review.. plz.. thanks once again.._


End file.
